Colin Weasler
Colin Weasler was an employee of the British Museum of Antiquities that formed a rivalry with his colleague, Evelyn O'Connell, and became the servant of the resurrected mummy Imhotep as a result. Biography After being turned down for a position of power in the British Museum, Colin Weasler had turned his efforts to taking revenge on Evelyn O'Connell for her taking of his post. Turned Down Colin Weasler was once a scholar and archaeologist under the employ of the British Museum of Antiquities who had been offered the post of Head of Archaeology but was turned down in favour of Evelyn O'Connell, who had been viewed as a more worthy candidate by the museum curator. Weasler insisted that Evelyn did not deserve the position, as her finding of the Book of the Dead was nothing more than accident, as he maintained that Evelyn merely tripped over the Book and thus found it. New Partnership This course of action embittered Weasler, who trailed the O'Connells to Egypt incognito and managed to infiltrate the ruin site of Hamunaptra. Once within the ruin site, Weasler used a blow dart on one guard at one of the entrances and knocked out the other with the Book of the Dead; after clearing the entrance, Weasler decided to use the Book of the Dead to revive an ancient mummy within the catacombs so as to settle the score between Evelyn and himself. The mummy in question was the ancient High Priest Imhotep, who arose from his sarcophagus with a vengeful wrath. Weasler, however, attempted to command Imhotep on the pretense that he possessed the Book of the Dead, but Imhotep would have none of it, using his powers to fling Weasler against a wall. Weasler then witnessed as Imhotep summoned the Book and used it to regain his former strength and form, bringing back his living body and summoning a small number of mummified soldiers. Imhotep declared that since the world had come to punish and wrong him in the past, so too would he exact revenge, but to take it he would require the Manacle of Osiris, which was located within the temple of Hamunaptra. Weasler came to believe that he and Imhotep could come to a sort of mutual agreement, but was levitated by Imhotep before he could elaborate; Imhotep bluntly stated that it was the Manacle or Weasler's life, a decision that was unavoidable to Weasler. Personality and Traits Colin Weasler was a jealous man that thought highly of his own abilities and knowledge; though Weasler was knowledgeable of Egyptology and archaeology, his understanding of some areas such as ancient languages was less developed. Weasler sought power and authority in any form he could, initially with the intent of being made the Head of his job department. Though Weasler gloried in seeing his rivals suffer shortcomings, he was still very cowardly, particularly when his rivals would gain the upper hand against him, and would gloat when luck was on his side. A thin, bespectacled man with a light, high-pitched voice, Weasler had short black hair and often wore a khaki-coloured safari uniform with boots when on expeditions, changing into a dark green suit when in such a setting as the British Museum. Trivia * In Fear Itself, Colin's worst fear was being naked in public. * Colin's character is partly based on Beni Gabor. Appearances *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' **''The Summoning **A Candle in the Darkness'' **''Against the Elements'' Category:Males Category:English Category:Individuals Category:Egyptologists Category:Thieves Category:Antagonists